Other Minor Characters
This is a list of characters who appeared in the manga/anime that played a minor role and are named. To see the list of characters that appeared on the series but were not named, please see this list: Unnamed Characters. Mayor Roedecker Peter Peter is one of Nina's classmates in Heidelberg University who are also taking Law. He likes Nina and was quite jealous when Nina told him someone was sending anonymous emails for her. Buchner One of the Dr. Tenma's early patients. Erich and Christianne Fortner Mr. and Mrs. Fortner became the adoptive parents of Johan and Nina after the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Liebert. Johan left Nina in their care and instructed them to tell the truth to NIna when she becomes twenty. Johan predicted their breaching of the deal so Johan had them murdered by Detective Messener and Detective Muller during the night of the twins 20th birthday. Dr. Geitel Dr. Geitel is the psychologist whom Nina gets to see during her teenage years until her 20th birthday. He hepls Nina overcome her anxieties and bad dreams. Jacob Mauler Jacob Mauler is an editor from a publishing company whom Dr. Tenma approached in his search for Johan and Nina. He reluctantly let Dr. Tenma scurry though the archives of the publishing company and even went with him to heidelberg to help him locate Nina Fortner's family. He was killed by the detectives hired to eliminate the Fortners because he stayed with them during the length of their search for Nina. Horace Horace is Eva Heinemann's butler. Little is known about him and it is not known whether he survived Eva's arsoning of her own mansion. Karl Brandt (aka "Lawyer") Brandt is one of the terrorist Otto Heckel arranged for Dr. Tenma to treat. Dr. Tenma refused on doing anything on him after he knew it was because of them that many people died during the bank robbery that happened few hours earlier. Brandt then told Dr. Tenma that he was, in fact, a lawyer from East Germany (hence his codename "lawyer") and did the awful thing take take revenge on those officials who changed sides after the Wall fell. Dr. Tenma performed first aid on him by stopping the bleeding of a major artery in his armpit and instructed them to take him to a proper hospital. Brandt, together with Steindorf was apprehended by the policemen who arrived after they had let Dr. Tenma to escape. Max Steindorf Max Steindorf is the Lawyer's subordinate. He was the only one who was left to help the Lawyer after he was injured by the police. It was evident the his loyalties lie with the lawyer, as we have have seen in his constant threat to Dr. Tenma on treating the Lawyer. Pionere Pionere is Dr. Schumann's clinic nurse. Dr. Schumann Dr. Schumann is a doctor serving a small town in Germany. He is formerly a doctor from a large hospital in Germany's wealthy cities but his realisation that he was not the doctor he wanted to be made him decide to go to the countryside and serve a doctorless town. Petra Petra is Heinz's mother, a cop in the small town Dr. Schumann is serving. She was already widowed and her son already left her five years ago. However, she still makes Goulash for two persons out of habit, which is why Dr. Schumann eats the Goulash left for him so that it would not go to waste. During Dr. Tenma's visit, he diagnosed her with a subarachnoid hemorrhage and operated on her. Her son wantedto catch Dr. Tenma so that his promotion will be secured, but Petra appealed on her son's conscience that the man saved his mother. Heinz Kipper Mr. Kipper is a journalist from the Hamburg Talk. He is reporting on a homicide of a middle-aged woman in Hamburg, Germany, and Inspector Lunge falsely discloses to him that he supposes that Dr. Kenzo Tenma, the chief suspect in the broader Middle-Aged Couple Murders, is involved. However, when Kipper realizes the lead may have been false as suspicion for the crime falls on the woman's nephew, he angrily approaches Lunge for giving him false information, saying that the paper will have to print a retraction, but Lunge insists that he keep the story in spite of its falsehood, blackmailing him with information he's learned about an extramarital affair that Kipper is having and informing him that he'd hate to have to tell his wife. Kipper, though furious with Lunge, agrees to maintain the story's legitimacy, as a ploy for Lunge to trap Dr. Tenma when he inevitably comes to investigate the murder when he sees it printed in the newspaper to uncover whether Johan was involved. Giebel Angelica Belger She is one of the women Dr. Tenma dated (or at least tried to). Dr. Becker describes her as "a woman with beauty and talent", and says that those two things equal a night of love. Dr. Tenma laughs and says he has to meet her first. He is walking to the restaurant they were supposed to leave, but Tenma sees a store selling a cuckoo clock like the one Adolf Junkers wanted as a kid. He stops by the store to buy the clock and thus, getting late for the date. When he arrives to the restaurant, the lady isn't there anymore, and Dr. Becker says it's because he was late. It was actually because Eva followed Tenma to the restaurant and provoked her until she was gone. Barbara and Fritz Horst Grossman Horst Grossman is a doctor who lives in Pforzheim, Germany. He is considered a model citizen and is known for his excellent herbal blend tea. He is one of Johan's loyal followers. Known by the Baden-Württemberg state police as "The Dissector," he successfully killed twenty eight people (two of which were part of the middle-aged couple serial killings throughout Germany) and left absolutely no evidence. Johan kills him shortly before heading to Ruhenheim. Grossman first and only appears in the episode 67 of the anime. the manga chapter also Yamamoto Carmen Rosemary Braun Martin (Child) Ivan Kurten Kurten was designated by Johan to keep Nina Fortner at Heidelberg Castle until he arrived, with the promise that he would pay a lot of money. When Dr. Tenma showed up, he tried to kill him but Nina stopped him and asked Tenma for something to tie the man up with (the tie Eva gave to him). Both Nina and Tenma escaped and, while his hands were tied up with the necktie and he was unable to move, an unseen figure (presumably Johan) murdered him in cold blood right after the two had departed. Because Tenma's tie was found at the scene of the crime by Inspector Lunge, he became the primary suspect in the investigation of Kurten's murder. Edmund Fahren Tomas Zobak Tomas Zobak was a former editor for Franz Bonaparta's picture books released by Moravian Publisher. Zobak worked for him, when he was under the pen name Klaus Poppe. After Franz published some of his well known works, he came up with the idea to create a story about the "monster falling in love" that would be like a mix of the "Beauty and the Beast" and the "Sleeping Beauty". Zobak rejected to work on that story for some uknown reason. The story, Franz wanted to create, might be based on the events of his life and interactions with Viera. The titles that hint the dropped project match with Franz's biography. However the point of the story is not revealed in the series. The final time Franz met Zobak, he was standing in the doorway asking if they could develope a story named "The doors that might never be open", to which Zobak asked what lay behind the door; paradise or another monster. Franz answered that no one would ever know, because the door must not be opened. That was the last moment they have seen each other. Because Zobak wasn't interested in the story about the monster falling in love, Franz might has had a grudge against Zobak, since then. According to Zobak, that final time was either in summer of '81 or '82. Zobak is shown to know Franz very well. He knew that Franz worked for government, despite the old regime, Franz's way of speaking, cloathing and style was completely different. Beside being picture-book author, Franz was: a psychiatrist, psychologist and a medical doctor specialized in brain surgery. Zobak's daughter said at one point that Franz was quite an intimidating man, however the reason for being said that is not given. Tenma visited Zobak in order to learn something about Bonaparta. Zobak recognised Tenma and called the police after Tenma left his house. Gunther Goedelitz Gunther Goedelitz was a professor at Dresden University who was one of four founders of an organization dedicated to making Johan Liebert their leader and acting as his loyal lieutenants. He admired Adolf Hitler, and was a known supporter of the neo-Nazi movement embraced and led by figures such as The Baby. After Nina was transferred to his residence to await the anticipated arrival of Johan Liebert in an attempt to draw him in, Goedelitz elaborated on the organization's goals to make Johan their fuhrer and ascend to greater political power and prominence, resurrecting totalitarianism. However, following their meeting, Nina would find Goedelitz and his accomplices dead, probably by the hand of her brother. Ernest Sievernich xxx Inspector Zeman Inspector Zeman is Detective Suk's mentor. He is a high-level member of the Prague police department, but, secretly, he is also an unscrupulous former member of the Czechoslovakian secret police (StB), the remnants of which are now largely involved and implicated in organized crime. After questioning Wolfgang Grimmer regarding the murder of Reinhardt Biermann, the former head of Kinderheim 511, that Grimmer had recently been entangled in, he allowed him to go, but he suspected that Grimmer knew the location of a key to a safety deposit box containing an audiotape recording of a young Johan Liebert from 511 Kinderheim that he and his colleagues were trying to sell on the black market. Therefore, he had two of his partners pick Grimmer up in a taxi, detain him and drive him to a decrepit factory location, where he revealed himself as their co-conspirator and interrogated Grimmer for information about the tape. When Grimmer refused to yield any information about the tape and lapsed into a state of semi-consciousness from the severity of his torture, including several deep nail clippings conducted by Zeman, the mysterious blonde woman that had accosted Biermann ("Anna Liebert", who was really Johan in disguise) arrived and shot one of Zeman's partners, before presumably invoking Grimmer's inherent rage, in the form of his "Magnificent Steiner" personality, and inciting him to kill Zeman and his other partner, which he did in an act of utter physical brutality (evidenced by the aftermath seen and mentioned thereafter). Jan Suk was sickened by the crime and seeing his mentor in such a state, but he eventually came to terms with the fact that Zeman, in spite of his kindness, was a corrupt, morally bankrupt man. Herman Führ‏‎ xxxxx Hannah Kempf Category:Characters